


Mrs and Miss Robinson

by ll72



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hardcore, Incest, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sex Toys, don't say you weren't warned, mother-daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Marooned on an alien planet what else is there to do but seduce your eldest daughter?





	Mrs and Miss Robinson

The Chariot ATV sped through the grasslands, a faint trail of dust trailing behind like exhaust fumes from the old fashioned petrol combustion cars people used to drive. A few birds or something at least similar to them flew up in surprise, their wings beating speedily as they sought to avoid a monster of metal they'd never seen before. Nearby a large lizard also fled, its tiny brain unable to comprehend the newcomer to its hunting grounds and unwilling to test their strengths; which was lucky for it as the ATV would have crushed it like a tank rolling over a rabbit.

Inside the Chariot Judy Robinson was keeping her eyes as straight ahead as she been taught when learning to drive, as if a pedestrian might step out suddenly or another vehicle was going to cut her up without indicating. In contrast to her daughter's stiff pose Maureen Robinson was sitting back relaxed. At times she glanced out the window, looking at an alien world she was quickly getting used to, but most of the time her eyes were on her oblivious daughter and think how hot and sexy the teen was.

The Chariot behind them whipped off in another direction heading to its direction and they were alone. Just a Mom and daughter, marooned on alien planet. Maureen grinned and then breathed deeply, making sure she was as relaxed inside as she hoped she looked outside.

"You can slow down and enjoy the drive, there's no hurry," she said.

Her daughter released the pedal slightly, "Sorry," she said but kept her eyes straight ahead.

"I can remember doing a cross-country trip with some college girlfriends when I was your age," said Maureen. They'd been literal girlfriends, though her daughter didn't know that, the best thing about the trip was the fucking with three other hotties each night. 

"Mmhm," nodded her daughter, not loosing concentration for a second, but showing she was also listening.

"It had a sun-roof and we all used to take turn, sticking ourselves out and letting go, screaming at the top of our voices as if anyone could care."

She reached for the lever above her head. Judy's gaze shifted from the plain ahead long enough to see what Maureen was doing. "That's not a sunroof, it's an emergency exit," she said disapprovingly as if she was the Mom and Maureen was the errant daughter.

"Same difference," Maureen grinned at her before snapping open the lock and pushing back the roof. Ignoring the half-plaintive, half-annoyed cry from her daughter she pushed herself out. They weren't going so fast that the air stung her, but enough she could feel it's bite and that her hair flew back flowing behind her like flames from an exhaust. She smiled in exhilaration and gripping the underside of her top, pulled it up in roll above her boobies. The wind snapped against her nipples, chilling and hardening them and she screamed a war-cry, "Yessssssssss!" 

She remained there for half a minute, flaunting her tits to the unknown world before dropping back in. She deliberately kept them uncovered and she could see Judy's eyes leave the drive ahead for a moment to look at them. She wondered if her lesbian daughter liked what she saw. But whether she did or didn't it was only a brief glance before she was looking straight forward.

"You should try it," her Mom grinned, "It's fun."

"It's stupid."

"Stupid and fun."

"I don't see the point."

"The point is fun."

"It hardly seems fun to poke your head out and scream."

"Try it and tell me that. I'll believe you."

"I'm driving."

"Stop the ATV, I'll drive."

There was a resigned sigh from Judy as she was out-logiced and she slowed the Chariot to a halt. Maureen slid over to the driver's seat as Judy opened the door and walked round to the passengers. As she got in her Mom grinned, "Ready."

"I said I'd try it," there was a small trace of a smile on Judy's face, whatever her faults she was never a sore looser. She waited as her Mom hot the pedal and the engine hummed back into life, before pushing back the hatch and sticking herself out. Her Mom heard her scream, "AAAAaaaaaarrghhh!" Then she was back down. "So what's the big deal?"

"You didn't do it properly," Maureen turned her head, there was nothing in front to worry her. "You need to pull up your sweater." She still had hers up and she saw her daughter briefly glancing down at her naked tits again.

"Okay," Judy said, there was faint blush on her dark skin, but she did as was suggested, her scream even longer. When she came down her sweater and the sports bra underneath was still pulled up and her beautiful tits were bouncing free, she blushed even more and made to pull down her sweater, then seeing her Mom's were still out, stopped, "It's kind of fun," she admitted.

Maureen grinned, "Swap places and let's do it again."

*

"I'm just going to have a shower," said Judy. She stood up from the table and Maureen found her eyes following her sexy daughter, looking at the way her ass swayed as she walked and her hips gyrated gently, seeing her smile as she turned and the press of those so perfect boobs against her top. The teen's scent seemed to linger even after she was gone and for a moment Maureen could picture her undressing for the shower.

"You should make a move," said Penny.

Her daughter's words brought Maureen back to reality, "Move where? We're not taking the comms dishes out until tomorrow, they're still being wired up."

Penny and Will looked at each other as if there Mom was dumb, a feeling Mothers often had around their children, even genius engineers. "Not that kind of move," said Will.

"A move on Judy," clarified Penny with a smile that was either charmingly innocent or smugly knowing.

"I not sure what you mean," said Judy, going for the first of these options, even though she had a feeling it was the least realistic.

Her two younger children looked at each other again, before Penny turned back to Maureen, "Come on, it's so obvious you have the hots for Judy."

Maureen blushed, but didn't deny it, either because it was pointless or because she wondered where this conversation was going, she wasn't exactly sure which. there was silence for a few moments, until eventually Penny took her Mom's lack of response as assent to say more, "You've been checking her out for a while now. It wasn't noticeable at first, but you're not exactly good at hiding it - the only person who hasn't got it is Judy."

"Even the robot's noticed," said Will, though as the machine never seemed to say anything Maureen wasn't sure how he knew. "We're not saying it's a bad thing," he continued.

"It's a good thing for you both," his sister added. "You're separated from Dad and with him back on Earth you weren't likely to see him again, even before we got stuck here, wherever here it is."

"And you know Judy likes women," said Will, "She's a... leviathan?"

"Lesbian," his older sister corrected "Older women as well if you accidentally looked on the movies she's got on her hard drive."

"Oh," said Maureen.

"And she's a chronic masturbator as well," added Penny, "She's always fingering or playing with herself whenever you go past her room."

Maureen wondered whether she should have a word with her youngest daughter about boundaries and just because they were all stuck on a small ship didn't mean she could invade Judy's privacy. But instead she said, "Are you sure she'd be interested?"

"Oh yes," both her other children nodded sagely.

"She'd be mad not to," said Will.

"She's definitely into hot older cougars like you Mom," Penny agreed with a smile

"So, theoretically, would you two mind if I did get together with your sister?" Maureen asked, her metaphorical toe dipping deep into the water.

"No, we'd think it was great," said Will.

"We could be stuck here a long time and if it made you and Judy happy, and it would, it'd make me and Will happy as well. We only want the best for you guys..." Penny spoke.

"As long as Judy didn't think being with you made her the boss of us," her brother said.

*

Wiping a trickle of sweat from her brow Judy took a step back and looked at the communications array. It hardly looked like state of the art, like the others it was triangulated with, being made of whatever could be salvaged from the Jupiters. But hopefully it would do the trick and allow them to send a signal telling the Resolute where they were. She didn't hold out much hope.

"Let's switch it on," said her Mom and Judy turned to look at her instead.

As she did she felt a flash of shame. Her Mom's top was now down, but she'd kept it up half the journey here, unaware of how much Judy was admiring her titties. Her Mom had been thinking they were having innocent but naughty fun on the drive and Judy storing up masturbatory material in her mind each time her Mom came back through the hatch after screaming her lungs out. Her Mom was bending over the box on the floor, fiddling with the wires, unaware that even as she had turned Judy was imagining the round globes beneath the pants and wondering what it would be like to kiss them. The teen had had several girlfriends and gone all the way with all those she'd dated since she was sixteen. But she'd never been with an older woman, and it was older women she often fantasised about, troublingly including her Mom who was a fine example of the breed. There was a spark and a whirr and the comms dish started to slowly move round.

Her Mom straightened again and turned to her, wiping some sweat from her face and smiling, "That was hot work," she said, lifting the bottom of her vest and wafting it, "I'm sweaty."

"Me too," said Judy, thinking how good her Mom looked when she was perspiring and wet.

Her Mom turned back to the Chariot hitting the door release so they hissed open and got into the driving seat as Judy make one last check of the wires before following her. Once in her Mom switched on the engine and drove it steadily and safely down the steep hill, gently weaving past the rocks and fallen trunks that dotted the incline. Judy hoped that once on the flat they'd swap again and her Mom would bounce her titties through the roof and allow the teen another swift gaze. She was disappointed as her Mom turned the wheel away from the flatlands and towards a small valley. "It was hot work installing that dish."

"Yes," Judy agreed, resigning herself to not get another chance to view her Mom's tits.

"I saw a small river down here, we should wash ourselves off before we head back, otherwise we're going to stink," her Mom said.

Judy's heart leapt again, at the hope that her Mom might take off her top as she washed herself. She tried to keep her voice calm and neutral, "That sounds a good idea."

Her Mom drove the chariot into the valley and over towards the small winding river, stopping a few feet back from the sandy bank and double-checking the brake. As she was doing that Judy got out and walked down the gentle slope to the river. Perhaps, she decided, if she started took off her top and knelt in her bra, her Mom would decide to take off her own top and let her braless titties swing free for Judy's secret delight. It wasn't much of a plan but it was the only one she had. She pulled it off and threw it behind her casually and knelt beside the water, cupping her hands in it and washing all over her body.

Her Mom seemed to be taking a long time to join her and the teen turned. It was all she could do to stop herself crying out in lust. Her Mom was walking down the slope totally naked, her titties wobbling and jiggling and her lovely shaven pussy on open display. She paused next to Judy, "Are you coming in?"

"Yes," Judy nodded and quickly slipped out of her clothes, following her Mom into the water.

It was cold, but the teen didn't care, all that mattered was she was naked and next to her equally nude Mom, the older woman innocently washing her hands over her naked body unaware of the effect it was having on Judy. She smiled as the teen waded up to her knees and joined her, "Shall I wash your back?"

It would mean turning her back on her Mom, it would also mean the Milf's hands on her body. Judy swung round, "Yes please."

Her Mom cupped some water in her hands and poured it down the teen's back, making her shiver, before her palms began to rub it like they were sponges. Judy forced herself not to moan as her Mom massaged her back gently, slowly moving down and then down more, until she was just above the teen's butt. That was where Judy had expected her to stop, but her Mom didn't. The teen did let out a gasp as her Mom's hands rolled over her cheeks, rubbing and washing them, her palms slipping over the naked mounds in a gentle skim as her fingers threatened to press in.

Suddenly her Mom let go and Judy let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been keeping in. 

Her Mom's hand were suddenly on her tits, the Milf's fingers trailing around the nipples. The teen let out a small gasp, did her Mom realise what she was doing? Did she know that her touch was so arousing that Judy could feel the teats hardening? Her Mom's fingers squeezed the nubs and Judy realised it was no accident - her Mom was seducing her. 

She stood still, her mind awhirl, thoughts crowding in so quickly that she was unable to process them. She forced herself to calm and think things through, logically but quickly. She could move away, pretend she'd not noticed and stop this now. Or she could make a noise and move back in against her Mom and fulfil her fantasies. The first course was the right and sensible course, and she was nothing if not that. The second course was wrong and depraved and the exact opposite of who she was.

She leant back against her Mom, moaning softly and rubbing herself at the older woman's tits. The older woman continued to play with the nipples, tweaking them sensually. At the same time her mouth was moving to the side of her daughter's throat, gently kissing her neck, making no attempt at pretence. Judy gave a small groan and moved her own hands back to slowly move up and down the back and side of her Mom's thighs. 

"Oh Judy, my baby," her Mom purred as the teen reacted and her hand slipped down to stroke the younger Robinson's slit.

"Oooohh," Judy moaned, shuddering. Her Mom wasn't the first woman to rub down there, but it still felt like she was being touched for the very first time. Her Mom's fingers slid over her lips and mons, massaging her gently, but sexually, making the teen wet with excitement. She gave another gasp as her Mom slipped the tip of her finger between the crack, rubbing and touching the inside. 

"You're so beautiful," Maureen murmured, her mouth moving up to kiss at her daughter's ear.

"Oooohhh," Judy gave another groan, her body trembling as her Mom's finger went deeper, exploring her pussy hole and slipping in and out. She knew it was wrong, but the old taboos seemed to matter less on a new planet and it did feel so good. Her back arched and crushed at her Mom's titties and she could feel her Mom smile as the older woman's lips moved back down the side of her neck. The older woman's spare hand was continuing the stroke and play with the teen's tits, teasing the teat between her finger and thumbing, before tugging the stiff nub outwards. Judy was relaxed against her, folding into her Mom's sexual embrace.

"I want you, I want you so much," Maureen murmured, her mouth back up at her daughter's ear, kissing the lobe and gently licking the skin below.

It was what Judy wanted to hear. She rubbed her back at her Mom, stimulating the older woman's boobs, "I want you too," she breathed passionately, "Finger fuck my pussy."

"Mmmnn, yes," her Mom agreed to what she was already doing. She slid the digits in quicker and harder, jamming two fingers down Judy's tight hole. The slot eased round them, gripping them and covering them in girl juice. There was a sploshing, slurping, smacking sound as Maureen thrust in and out, her wrist working at pace as she digitally penetrated the teen's fuckhole. "It's such a lovely sweet cunt."

"Oh yes, you're making me cum," groaned Judy. The feelings were rising in her, any concerns she had about the taboo being swamped by the pleasure. "Ohhhh, fuck my cunt, Mom, ohhhh yes, God."

Her Mom's fingers drove harder and faster, slamming into the pussy. Every touch was a burn of ecstasy, making the teen quiver and shiver in the water. She gave another cry and shook violently. Her Mom grinned and slipped the finger out, pressing both her hands on the teen's butt and guiding her out of the river and onto the bank. Judy let her Mom lead her onto the dry land, turning round as they reached it to kiss her. She was pleased that her Mom's mouth opened as she met hers and she kissed back with a passionate intensity, showing no regrets about fingering her eldest.

"I want your pretty face between my legs, eating me," her Mom pulled her head back and smiled.

"I want that too," Judy giggled. She loved the taste of pussy and something told her that her Mom would be extra sweet, metaphorically at least.

Getting down on her knees she brought her hands up to her Mom's pussy to pry it open. Unsurprisingly it was already wet, and not from the river. For a moment Judy regarded the glistening pink with something akin to awe, she had come from here and now she was going to being returning. She glanced up at her Mom, to see the older woman looking down, there were no regrets on her face, so sign of nervousness, just an excited anticipation. Judy gave her Mom a flashing smile and brought her mouth forward.

The pussy was as yummy as Judy had expected, the hole warm and the walls soft and spongy to her tongue's touch. They trembled gently as her tongue swung round and in, diving as deep as the teen could manage. She shoved her face forward, so that her nose was pressing at her Mom's flesh and she could smell the heady aroma of womanly excitement. She licked, pulling in the juice and feeling it trickle over her tongue. Harder and faster, lapping her Mom's hole like it was the only food source for miles.

"Uuurrrhh," Maureen grunted, shaking with pleasure.

Judy broke the lapping long enough to look up again and smile lovingly at her Mom, she wanted the older woman to know she too was enjoying the pussy licking. Her Mom smiled back and ran a hand through the teen's hair, "You're so sexy."

"This pussy is so lovely," Judy complimented her Mom back and then returned to her meal.

Her drove back and forth, slipping between the lips and into the pink, sliding up the crack and hitting the clit, dipping down the juicy hole and tasting the twat juice. Her Mom moaned and shook with enjoyment, one hand on Judy's shoulder for balance, the other squeezing at her tit and stimulating her erect nipple. The teen's tongue went faster and harder, enjoying every second of the pussy lapping. It was worth being marooned for, the older woman was exactly what she wanted and had fantasised about, so yummy and wet. 

"That's it, lie down," her Mom gently pushed the teen's mouth away and put her hands on her shoulder's guiding her onto her back.

Lying on the soft grass Judy smiled up at her Mom, rubbing her pussy as she did. Her Mom smiled back and stepped over. The sun was blotted out and darkness descended as her Mom lowered herself, but it was a dusk Judy was going to enjoy. She reached up and grasped her Mom's thighs pulling the Milf even further down. Maureen wiggled until her pussy found her daughter's mouth and then she let out a satisfied groan as Judy lapped it. It tasted as good as before and the teen went at it with enthusiasm.

Her pleasure was complete as her Mom bent forward and, spreading the teen's twat with her hands, proceeded to lap it in return. Her Mom's tongue was lithe and skilled, sweeping up and down her slot from mons to clit and leaving waves of pleasure in its wake. Judy shivered and shook, trying to make sure she was giving her Mom the same sensations. She wasn't sure whether she was or not, but her Mom groaned and moaned, slurping faster and harder at the teen, driving her tongue powerfully at the cunt.

As the alien crickets chirruped and the planet's featherless birds chirped Mom and daughter enthusiastically sixty-nined each other. Judy were have been shrieking in ecstasy if her mouth hadn't been full of her Mom; she'd had sex before, mutually licking previous girlfriends until there tongues ached and their pussies were sated, but nothing had prepared her for the pleasure of her Mom's tongue. The older woman seemed to know exactly where to hit for maximum enjoyment, her tongue driving into to ram an erogenous zone before switching to banging her clit, making the bud quiver under it's hood. 

"Mmmnnn, urrrhhh, oooohhh," the groans of their love-making merged with the splurting pound of tongues hammering pink. Harder and faster they both went, Mom and daughter matching each other lick for lick. The pleasure tore through Judy making her muscles tense and relax and her blood boil. Little sparks of sexual bliss ignited bigger ones, a firework display going off in her cunt. She was sure her Mom was feeling the same, she could feel the older woman's shake and shudder, her pussy grinding at her daughter's face, juice dripping from it and smothering Judy's lips. "MMnnnnn, urrrrrhhh, oohhhhh," she grunted into her Mom's hole.

Even though she was expecting it the orgasm hit her like an asteroid, an explosion in her pussy send cum gushing out and into her Mom's mouth. Her Mom giggled and licked lightly down at the quivering teen, placing small kisses on her soaked cunt lips, "I can tell you enjoyed that," she joked.

"Yes," Judy wiggled round until she could see her Mom, look at her beautiful face, see the gleam of cum on her lips and gaze into her eyes, checking for any regret. There was none. The teen smiled, "A lot." She paused, "So what do we do now?"

"We better think about getting dressed and driving back to the Jupiter before it gets dark," her Mom said, smiling at her and so obviously checking out her naked body that Judy had to giggle and coyly cover her titties with her hand.

"No I mean about us, you know... with us just having..." Judy wasn't sure what to call it.

Luckily her Mom supplied the words, "Tongued each other's fuckhole into another Galaxy?"

"Yes, that's it," Judy smiled almost shyly and nodded.

Her Mom rolled over slightly so she was looking direct in Judy's face, she smiled. "That's up to you. I'm not going to lie, I enjoyed it, I want to do it again and I know Penny and Will would be happy for us to get together. "That last sentence surprised Judy, though probably not as much as it should have done. Her Mom didn't stop to explain how she knew what her brother and sister thought, but carried on speaking, "But I don't want you to feel any pressure, you need to think about this properly and decide what you want to do."

"Okay Mom," there was no rush and Judy knew that what seemed a good thing when you'd just orgasmed might not seem so a few hours later. Of course, seeing her Mom lying on the grass naked beside her, Judy hoped her sensible side wasn't going to be too strait-laced.

*

The planet had the same night-day cycle as Earth and it was dark outside; stars twinkling and the buzz of the electric fence around the ship occasionally been joined by the yelp of pain of a local who nosed to close. Maureen couldn't hear or see any of that, she was in her small room the only sound the near silent ticking of the Jupiter's systems running at low power and with her lights off all she could see were shapes like smudges of her desk and shelf. She lay there her eyes open and her breathing shallow.

Today had seemed to go well. It had been a long time since she'd made a move on another woman, but it was like she remembered - confidence and charm working wonders. Judy had looked like she'd enjoyed it as well, squirting over her Mom's face as she came, which was hardly a sign of dislike. But Maureen didn't want her daughter to feel pressurised into a sexual relationship; she might be a bad Mom to cunt-lick her daughter, but she didn't want to be a terrible one. So she'd left Judy to think about it.

At the time it had felt like the right decision, it still did. But as the day had crept into evening and then night nerves had set in; what if Judy did think it was a mistake? What if it was a one-time thing when her daughter had been taken by surprise? What if the teen had been acting her enthusiasm? The trip back had been silent and Judy had been quiet over dinner as well. Will and Penny had at least been subtle and waited until Judy had vanished to take a shower before bombarding their Mom with questions, which Maureen had pushed away with a smile and a wait and see comment. She had felt confident at the time she'd be soon confirming to her middle and youngest child that she was having sex with her oldest. But now, at night, alone and with the time steadily moving on, she felt less certain.

There was a tap on the door and for a second Maureen both panicked and relaxed as Judy's voice followed it, "Can I come in Mom? To talk?"

Maureen switched on the side light ran a hand briefly through her hair to flatten it and kept her voice calm, but welcoming as she said, "Come in."

The door slid open and Judy came in. Disappointingly she was wearing a long night dress, which was probably warm and comfortable, but was about as sexy as a mug of hot chocolate. Still Maureen was her Mom and if Judy needed to say something she needed to listen, no matter how bad, and help her however she could. She motioned for Judy to sit, "You wanted to talk about something sweetie?"

"Yes, about today" her daughter turned away from her for a moment to press the button to close the door. They slid shut, cutting off the light from the corridor and leaving Judy in the gloom of the side light. For a second the teen seemed to be unsure what to do next and Maureen smiled warmly, encouraging her daughter. Judy smiled shyly back and then to Maureen's delight and surprise she lifted her nightie and pulled it off, standing their naked in front of her Mom. 

She dropped it to the floor and took a step nearer the bed, almost within grasping range. "I've thought about things, about us, about not knowing what the future holds or whether we're stuck here for good or not. I can't say I've found a way off this rock or to contact the Resolute, but whether we're here for days or years I want to be with you. I want us to be a couple." She paused and then said with just a hint of nervousness, "Do you want that as well?"

"I do," said Maureen. She sat up and let the covers fall away from her as she reached under her own short T-shirt and pulled it off, throwing it on top of her daughter's night-dress. She smiled sexily, "So now we've agreed we want to be together do you want to stay the night?" She patted the bed.

Her daughter laughed, "Yes." 

She stepped closer and this time was in grasping distance for Maureen, who leant out and gripped round her daughter's lower back, pulling the teen forward and onto the bed. Giggling as she landed Judy rolled onto her back and her Mom rolled onto her, lying across her daughter. "You're beautiful," she reconfirmed and kissed her.

The teen's mouth opened round her Mom's and her tongue darted forward to meet Maureen's as their two naked bodies crushed together, their tits brushing and jiggling as they moved and wriggled. Judy's hands were on her Mom's back, one up just below her neck, the other lower, threatening to land on the Milf's round rump. Maureen's used one of her hands to balance herself and make sure she wasn't totally weighing down her daughter, but the other was finding her daughter's sweet snatch and rubbing.

Judy giggled and smiled, "You're beautiful as well, so perfect."

"Not totally perfect," smiled Maureen, without mentioning what her flaws were. Her fingers stroked over her daughter's cunt, feeling the lips shiver as she rolled over them. She could feel the wet excitement between them, her finger slipping and sliding over the crack and gently easing it. Her daughter moaned in pleasure and Maureen's mouth moved to a nipple, kissing it before running her tongue round it and then finally closing her teeth round it to tug and tease the teat.

"Mmmnnn, ooooohhh," Judy arched and groaned, loving the touch of her Mom. The Milf opened her mouth wider, slurping more of the lovely firm boob into her mouth, sucking it hard so that nipple became erect and then nibbling the stiff nub and making her daughter squirm. "Ooohhh," Judy groaned again.

The teen's body twisted and shook even more as Maureen slipped her finger into her hole, masturbating the tight cunt. The pussy was tight and clingy around the digit, warmly wet, sucking at the finger like walking through mud. Maureen smiled as she worked it, driving herself down at the teen and making Judy gasp and squeal. Her daughter's beautiful face was twisting and contorting, but that didn't make it any less pretty - if anything the orgasmic expression made her look even more attractive. The teen gasped, "Ooohhh fuck, my fucking God, urrrhhh."

Maureen kissed Judy again, her mouth opening over her daughters and feeling a frisson like electricity as their tongues slipped against each other. Her naked body rubbed over the teen's, feeling the warmth of her flesh and the smoothness of the skin. Judy was kissing her back passionately, her legs wrapping round her Mom and her soaked cunt rubbing at the older woman's, even as her hands gripped and held Maureen's back, as if she wanted to bring her into her.

Lifting her head Maureen looked down at her beautiful daughter. Her face was alight with happiness, an eager smile dancing on her lips. She was so delectable that Maureen could hardly believe she was hers. She smiled back down, "Have any of your previous girlfriends fucked you with a strap-on?"

"Yes," Judy nodded, "I'm not a virgin Mom."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes," Judy nodded and Maureen got off her. 

She opened her wardrobe and unlocked the combination of the suitcase at the bottom. She hadn't known if there be sex toys on their new home planet, so she'd brought some just in case; including a lovely ten -inch pale pink strap-on which was just perfect for Judy's tight little hole. She turned so her daughter could see as she put it on and a range of expressions passed her daughter's face, surprise, nervousness, lust before she finally on an eager begging look. "Oh my God, Mom, are you going to fuck me with that? I've never had anything so big."

"I'll be gentle," her Mom promised.

"Not too gentle," giggled Judy, lying back and spreading her legs open. She rubbed her pussy hard as her Mom got on the bed, before prying it open between her fingers.

Moving over her Maureen took the dildo in one hand and placed the other on the bed beside her daughter. Keeping her gaze on Judy's face she guided the toy slowly in. Even if she hadn't felt it enter she'd have known from the expression, a wide smile of rapture breaking her daughter's face as she was penetrated. The thick dick continued on, the teen's tight pussy expanding to fit it. Luckily Judy was soaked and the cock went down without difficulty, her daughter smile first get wider and then changing to a gasping 'O' as it rubbed over her sensitive spots.

"How's that baby?" said Maureen as she slowly and gently began to ease the dildo in and out of her daughter's cunt, fucking her for the first time.

"Ooohhh," Judy moaned in reply, "I want your cock in me, fuck me please."

"With pleasure," said Maureen and brought the shaft down again, sending it all the way into the tight fuckhole. Her daughter gasped and bucked, one hand on her Mom's back, the other still down there and rubbing the clit to add to her excitement. She began to thrust harder, sending the toy in all the way up to it's fake plastic balls. Her daughter gasped and rocked, her legs tightening around the Milf's thighs to keep her on track. Maureen smiled down and pressed on top of her daughter, her hips and ass rising and falling as she plastic-balled her.

"Ooohhh., ooohhhhh, oooohhhh," Judy gasped, her mouth ajar. Her eyes glittered with passion as she looked up at her Mom, never loosing contact with the older woman's gaze, so locked in that they were almost in a staring contest. Judy broke it by moving her mouth to the teen's and kissing her passionately even as she continued to buck and thrust. Judy grinned as her Mom's mouth moved up and then she gasped again as the toy hit her spot, "Fuck, ooohhh, fucking yes."

"That's it Judy, take my cock all the way into that hot little pussy," Judy went faster and harder, driving the dildo into soaking hole. She could hear the sounds of its spurting over the wet pink flesh, the twat gripping it tightly. Her daughter squeaked and squealed as well, gasping loudly as the plastic prick pounded her pussy. Maureen thrust deep into the shuddering and shaking younger woman, loving the way her daughter's back bent and arched and her tits wobbled as she was fucked. Judy cried out again in pleasure and her legs squashed at her Mom as she wrapped her arms round the Milf and dragged herself again them, going up to meet the cock. Judy grunted and gasped, her own pussy soaking with excitement as the end of the strap-on rubbed and pummelled it. It was worth getting marooned if it meant she got to fuck her darling daughter, the teen's eager enthusiasm making this a ride to remember. "Oh God, baby, you're doing so well, taking my dick."

"Ooooohh yes, Mom, fuck me, fuck me hard, I want you to ram my tight cunt until its splits," squealed Judy riding her Mom's dick.

If not taking the words literally Maureen still drove in harder and faster, fucking the teen's cunt as vigorously as she could. Judy shrieked and hollered, her body bending as she was banged and her face twisting in a magnificent pleasure. Her hands clawed at Maureen's back, encouraging the Mom down more and Maureen did so, thrusting and ramming her plastic prick into the hole. Maureen panted and grunted, giving her daughter all of her love.

"Aaarrrghh," the teen screamed as she came, "Aaaaarrrghhh, fuuuckkk yesssss." She writhed and rocked so hard it was like there was an earth tremor, her face twisting in indescribable pleasure and her pussy pumping out cum like it was a geyser.

Maureen rolled off her, panting and gasping, fighting to get her breath back after the hardcore exercise she'd just had. It had been like running a marathon, but like that race, it was worth the exhaustion. Beside her Judy breathed heavily, her skin flushed and her eyes temporarily closed as she let the pleasure subside.

After a few moments Judy managed to speak, "Wow, Mom, that was the best banging ever, none of my other girlfriends have ever fucked me like that."

Despite herself Maureen felt a flush of pride, "It was because I had the hottest thing to work on," she said modestly. 

She turned on one side so she could kiss her daughter, long and slow; Judy kissed back as lovingly and tenderly, her hands slowly moving over her Mom's side. They lay there for a little while, in the bed that was not quiet a single, though not quiet a double either, kissing and embracing, giggling like giddy schoolgirls and touching each other gently but sexually, no longer mother and daughter, but lovers. Eventually Judy sat half up, looking down at her Mom, her naked tits just inches from the older woman's face, "I want to do something with you that I've not done with any of my previous girlfriends."

"What?" asked Maureen.

Her daughter didn't directly answer, but instead said, "We don't have to do it though, if you don't want."

"What?" Maureen repeated with an encouraging smile.

Judy paused for a second and then her words came out in a rush, "I want you to bang my back door."

"You want me to ass-fuck you?" Maureen smiled.

"Yes," Judy nodded in confirmation before she added, "but only if you want."

If Judy was an anal virgin Maureen wasn't - most of her college girlfriends had not ended their relationship with their butt unbanged. She'd always enjoyed fucking a tight ass-hole and whilst she was sure she would enjoy her daughter's as well, she hadn't wanted to even think about it until they were deeper in their relationship. However, if Judy wanted to try it now Maureen wasn't going to say no. She smiled, "I'd love to sweetheart."

"Oh God, good," Judy let out an exhalation of relief as if she'd been nervous her Mom would fly off the handle at the mere suggestion. "Shall I roll on my front?"

"We should get this toy nice and wet first," her Mom explained.

"Okay, how do we do that?"

"The best way would be for you to suck it," smiled Judy. Her daughter nodded in agreement and Maureen swung round to sit on the edge of the bed as her naked daughter got down on her knees in front of the dick.

The teen looked up, "I've never sucked a cock."

"Lick it first," said her Mom, "That'll help and then when you're ready open your mouth and go down, just a little at a time, there's no hurry."

The teen nodded and started to follow her Mom's instructions. Her tongue slid out and she rolled it all over the plastic phallus, slowly and methodically running her tongue round and round, from the bulbous head down the ridges and cracks and veins to the rounded fake ball sack (that didn't need to be lubricated). As she licked her eyes went up to her Mom and Maureen could see the desire. She gazed back the thought of banging that tight perfect butt was making Maureen wet with lust and she hoped Judy could see the lustful passion in her look. "That's good," she stroked through the teen's hair, "Make it nice and wet; and when you're ready start to suck it."

It might have been her words or that Judy was ready but as soon as Maureen spoke the teen's mouth was opening and she was sliding it down the dick. She didn't go very far, just an inch, but it was a start and Maureen smiled proudly as Judy pulled her mouth off and looked at her for approval, "Go at your own speed," the Milf said and Judy nodded and returned her mouth to the dick.

She went a little deeper this time and the next time deeper still. Her eyes went up to her Mom and Maureen smiled in encouragement, "You're doing well, Judy, the wetter you make it the easier it'll go up that cute little butt of yours."

The teen nodded and came down further. Maureen could see her blinking and fighting back her gag reflex, but continuing to go down and lube the cock with her saliva. The Milf couldn't think of a time she'd been more proud of her daughter than now; the teen fighting all her instincts to make sure she soaked that cock. Maureen ran a hand through the younger Robinson's hair, gently massaging the scalp and hoping it helped Judy relax, "Go on, you can get it deeper, you're sucking it so good I wouldn't know it was your first time."

Judy's heat shot back and she gasped for air. But even before Maureen could say an encouraging word Judy was back down, sucking the plastic dick even deeper than before. Maureen lay back on her hands, enjoying the sounds of guzzling from below and feeling the anticipation building in her pussy at the thought that soon the toy would switch from her daughter's mouth to her ass.

"Grrrr," Judy made a grunting, gasping, snort as she forced herself down further, the toy pressing hard against her cheek and down at the top of her throat. Her eyes blinked and watered and Maureen felt the dick was wet enough.

"Mmmn, Judy, if you get on your hands and knees, I'll take you from behind," Maureen said.

The teen nodded, gasping and swallowing as she got her breath back. She wiped a touch of saliva from her lips and got onto the bed. Maureen stared at the perfect round orbs of the teen's ass and she too had to wipe a trace of saliva away as her lust rose. With one hand she started to gently caress the round rump as she extended a finger from the other. "I'm just going to open your hole for the cock," she explained, "It might be a little uncomfortable at first, but try and relax."

"Okay Mom," Judy nodded dutifully. "Ohh," she gasped immediately afterwards as Maureen pushed her finger in, splitting the virgin rosebud and entering the tunnel. Maureen twisted it round, widening the entrance and screwing it further in. Her teenage daughter gave another gasp, but didn't try to resist or pull away, which was a good sign. She pulled it back briefly and then pushed in again, working the digit in and out of the virgin hole. Her daughter gave a small squeak and Maureen ran her other hand over the teen's smooth ass cheeks, gently massaging them to take away the discomfort of the anal fingering. She was in as far as she could manage, turning her finger around and easing it back and forth, making the ass ready.

"MMmnn," the sound from Judy was different, not a squeak or a squeal or a stifled gasp of pain, but the moan of pleasure you give when you're enjoying the touch of another. It told Maureen her daughter's ass was ready.

She pulled the finger out and immediately pressed the dildo against the crater. "It's thicker and longer than my finger," she explained unnecessarily, "It'll take a bit longer to get used to it."

"I know Mom, I still want it," said Judy answering Maureen's next question before the Milf even had to ask it.

Hearing those words Maureen pushed forward, thrusting the toy into her daughter's back hole. The cock sucking and ass fingering help it slip in the first couple of inches, but then the resistance started as the virgin walls fought back against the anal invader. There was a sharp intake of breath from Judy and Maureen could feel her daughter tense as the thick dick started to stretch her ass. Keeping one hand on the dick as she worked it slowly in and out she placed the other on her daughter's butt and massaged it gently again, whilst cooing words of encouragement, "You're doing great, Judy, you're ass is taking my big dick in. Just relax and let me fuck you, we'll take it slow."

Judy nodded and managed to relax a little (but not much) as Maureen continued to push at the teen's ass, getting further in each time. Gradually the dick was vanishing into Judy, sliding between her round cheeks and into her taboo hole; each thrust becoming a bit easier. Maureen kept it slow, however, making sure her daughter was getting used to the dick; if ass-fucking was going to be a regular part of their sex life, and Maureen hoped it was, Judy need to get used to it and enjoy it as well. 

It seemed to be paying off, there was a moan of 'yes' from the teen, followed by a long sigh of what sounded like pleasure. "Rub your pussy, baby," Maureen suggested, "That'll make you feel so hot."

The teen did as her Mom suggested, rubbing at her slick slit as the older woman continued to anally stretch her. There was another moan from Judy, "Oh yes, this is so good."

It was a signal for Maureen to up her pace and her early steadiness paid off as the walls collapsed back as she rammed in vigorously. Her daughter gasped and squealed and for a couple of seconds Maureen held her breath as she waited for the teen to ask her to stop or at least slow down. The words never came, just another cry of 'yes' followed by a loud moan which couldn't be mistaken for anything but pleasure. Maureen grasped her daughter's cheeks and drove in harder, slamming the cock in as far as it could go. The teen shrieked again, her back arching and her fingers working overtime at her damp pussy. 

"OOohhh yessss, yessss, fuck me harder," Judy rocked back against her Mom, putting the effort into anal. Maureen smiled and rammed, thrusting the toy deep into her daughter's sexy, gorgeous butt-hole. The teen was giving every indication of loving the pounding, her body twisting and rocking and her hand speeding at her clit and cunt; her squeaks and squeals were loud and unfeigned, screaming out her joy. Maureen kept at it, her hands gripping her teen daughter's side as she took her as hard and fast as she'd ever taken any college girlfriend. The teen screamed in pleasure so hard that her siblings must have heard, Maureen didn't care and from the continued loud shrieks of Judy neither did she, "AAAarrrrghhh, fuck my ass, fuck it harder, aaaaarghhhh, ram my butt open."

"Yes, oh this ass is so hot," grunted Maureen as she rapidly thrust at the hole. It was worth being stuck here for this ass, and if escaping meant giving it up, she'd want to be marooned forever. Her fingers dug into her daughter, leaving little red marks round the indentations. Judy seemed not to notice or care, she just screamed and bucked and came, crying out again and again. Maureen's only pussy was soaked, the clit singing in ecstasy with every thrust, the waves tearing at her; they made her muscles feel both weak and invincibly strong, as if her body didn't know what message to send.

She changed position, swinging her daughter on to her side and then lying down half across and behind her. She kissed Judy as she reinserted the dick into her daughter's tushy. It went in easier this time, slipping deep with the minimum off effort. Judy kissed her Mom back, moaning gently as the Milf worked the toy in and out. She went slow at first, content to gird her strength and kiss her daughter, one hand on the teen's side stroking her, the other underneath and gently cupping and squeezing a firm tit. "Mmmmnn, Mom, that's good, my ass feel's so hot, it hardly aches at all."

"Good, baby, you're taking it so well. Are you sure you've not done anal?"

"I'm sure, I'm... was... an anal virgin, you popped my butt cherry."

"That's a Mom's privilege," said Maureen and tweaked a nipple.

"Yeah, fuck me harder again, bust my butt," the teen moaned 

Maureen kissed her daughter once more and steadied her grip. She slammed forward, almost knocking the teen from the bed with the force. Judy squealed in delight, her hand reaching down to rub vigorously at her pussy. Maureen pounded hard again, drawing back and thrusting away. The large toy vanished up the teen's stretching asshole, Maureen continuing all the way in until the fake balls were hammering at the door. Smiling broadly Maureen upped her pace and power, driving forward at speed and making Judy shudder and shake with enjoyment, "AAArrrrrghhh yes, make me cum, aaaarrrggghhh, yessss!"

Maureen was in heaven, or she'd have believed she was if she wasn't a rational scientist. Still if she wasn't in a non-existent paradise she was in it corporeal equivalent, deep in her sexy daughter's ass and with the teen loving it. Now, she thought about it, it was enough to make her believe in God... almost anyway. "Aaaarrrghhh, fuck give it me harder Mom, ram my ass open!"

Maureen thrust, her thighs slapping at her daughter, sweat covering them both as the ship's air-temperature control struggled to cope with the increasing heat. The sheets of the bed were ruffled and crumpled beneath, stained with girl cum as well the perspiration. Maureen shoved deeper and harder, panting with the effort, but not stopping. Her daughter screamed again, shuddering and shaking like a bomb had fone off within her, not an orgasm.

Maureen grunted and sweated, not stopping or slowing, pounding as hard and fast as she could managed, filling her daughter's ready asshole with plastic prick. The teen screamed and squealed, rocking and writhing in time with her Mom's hard hammering. "AAAarrrghh, yessss, I'm cumming again, aaaarrghh..." Her screams filled the room.

Exhausted and panting Maureen pulled the dick out of her daughter's ass. For a moment she looked down to admire the open hole, the inside's visible, but cavernously dark. Then she rolled on her back to rest. Judy came with her, nestling her head on her Mom's tits.

Maureen closed her eyes and lay there, gently stroking her lover, her daughter...

*


End file.
